ultimategamingfandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros U
|- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Mode(s)' |Single-player Multiplayer |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Media' |Wii U Disc |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Input' |'Wii U:'http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WiiUcontroller_Icon.PNG Wii U GamePadhttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wiimote_Sideways.pngWii Remote (Sideways) |} New Super Mario Bros. U is an upcoming side-scrolling 2.5D platform game for the Wii U. It will be the fourteenth title in the main Super Mario series and the ninth installment in the Super Mario Bros. series. It is based off the New Super Mario Bros. Mii tech demo shown at E3 2011. The game was fully revealed by Reggie Fils-Aime at E3 2012. The game slightly resembles Super Mario World, as it features Baby Yoshis, diagonal pipes and similar background styles. The game introduces the Flying Squirrel power-up, acquired by Mario and his friends by an acorn-shaped Mushroom. Gameplay Features The gameplay of New Super Mario Bros. U is very similar to that of the New Super Mario Bros. games, mostly similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It features new power-ups such as the flying squirrel suits and the option to play as the player's Mii. It also features a cooperative multiplayer mode, much similar to its prequel. Baby Yoshis from Super Mario World are included in the game, each with different abilities similar to Yoshi's power-up abilities in Super Mario Galaxy 2 (The blue Baby Yoshis can blow bubbles, the magenta ones can balloon up and the yellow ones can glow). A fifth player can also join in using the Wii U GamePad to assist the other players by putting in blocks, in a mode known as Boost Mode. Confirmed Features Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Yellow Toad *Blue Toad *Mii Other Characters *Yoshi *Baby Yoshi (Magenta, blue and yellow varieties) Enemies *Goombas *Paragoombas *Grand Goombas *Mega Goombas *Unnamed Goombas that resemble acorns *Koopa Troopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Gargantua Koopa Troopas *Piranha Plants *Super Piranha Plants *Hammer Bros. *Boos *Circling Boo Buddies *Fire Snake *Munchers *Flying squirrel enemy *White eel enemy *Urchins *Mega Urchins *Huckit Crabs *Pokeys *Goomba Towers Items *Super Mushrooms *Fire Flowers *Acorn Mushrooms *1-Up Mushrooms *Question Blocks *Giant Question Blocks *Brick Blocks *Coin Blocks *Giant Brick Blocks *Note Blocks *Coins *Star Coins *Red Coins *Red Coin Rings *Flying Question Blocks *Warp Pipe *Yoshi Egg *Beanstalk *Checkpoint Flag *Starman[2] *Platforms created by the Wii U GamePad (Heart platforms, Club platforms, Spade platforms, Diamond platforms and Coin platforms) *Green Rings *Spinning Green Coins *P-Switches *Blue Coins *Goal Flagpole Levels *A simple grassy level with squirrel enemies, Goombas, Koopa Troopas and Piranha Plants. A large "Acorn Mushroom Tree" and a large mountain are in the background. [3] **A sub-level with colored wooden blocks and many flying squirrel enemies. *A rainforest level with Mega Goombas, Goombas, a Gargantua Koopa Troopa and large Brick Blocks. *An underwater level with a white eel. *A level in the sky with Mushroom platforms, acorn-like Goombas and magenta coloured Baby Yoshis. **A sub-level with a large mountain the the background, mushroom platforms and Blue coloured Baby Yoshis. *A haunted level with Poisonous Water, slanted Warp Pipes, Boos and Circling Boo Buddies. Its background resembles Van Gogh's painting style, and a picture of Bowser in this art style can be seen in the background. *A nightime snowy level with star platforms, Munchers, with mountains and trees in the background. *An underground desert level with a Fire Snake and yellow shiny Baby Yoshis. *A level with a waterfall in the background and an enourmous vine. *A level with Pokeys and shifting sand. *A beach-themed stage with water geysers and Huckit Crabs. Forms *Small Mario *Super Mario *Fire Mario *Flying Squirrel Mario *Invincible Mario Gallery :For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:New Super Mario Bros. U. Trivia *When the player's character is not moving, the character looks at the screen. *Unlike in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, the first player is given the choice of what character he or she wants to play as. *If the Miis are selected as P1, they will be colored like Mario. If P2, they will be colored like Luigi. If P3, they will be colored like Wario. If P4, they will be colored like Waluigi, but with blue sleeves, which bears a resemblance to Luigi's light-blue palette swap in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros. series].